


The Warlock, The Prince, and The Wardrobe

by quaint_camera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Fuck, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin enjoys himself in Arthur's bed while Arthur watches from the wardrobe. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kink Me, Merlin #28. Prompt [here](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/30557.html?thread=29584221#t29584221).

Merlin's dark locks rustle against the royal red pillowcase.   
  
Other than the fact that he can't see Merlin's face when he's got his head thrown back like that, Arthur's got a perfect view from inside his wardrobe. He’s cramped and can't see crap, but can't complain: he's looking up a long stretch of pale neck, a neckerchief knotted loosely just below the bud of Merlin's bobbing Adam's apple.  
  
The hands that pour the pitcher to fill his goblet and shine his armour till it sparkles and other entirely unsexy chores are suddenly incredibly arousing. Curled tight around Merlin's jutting hipbones, Arthur can easily imagine that they’re his own, and it's doing  _things_  to him.  
  
He watches, fascinated, as Merlin hooks his fingers in the belt loops of his dark trousers, lifts his hips and butt off the bed, and wriggles his body side-to-side until they slip down to ride low—extremely low—on his lean body. Hungrily, Arthur takes in the slice of ghost-white skin, the dark trail that follows the curve of Merlin's belly and plunges down to nether-regions.  
  
Merlin moans faintly, moves his hands down and cups his sac, squeezes, and continues gently fondling his bulge. Impatient, he pushes his pants the rest of the way down, revealing hairy thighs that flicker with corded muscles as he works the pants further down, past the tops of his knobby knees. His body might be awkward and skinny and clumsy, but Arthur finds them adorable—so very… Merlin-y, as it were.  
  
With a little grunt, Merlin raises his head so Arthur sees his face for the first time, intent as he peers down at his own cock from beneath coal-black lashes. Other than it being flushed a light pink all over, it doesn't look erect, aroused, or interested to Arthur. In fact, it is curled up rather limply against his left thigh and dark, surprisingly curly pubic hair, but that's alright because it seems so perfectly proportionally sized to the rest of Merlin's body that he’s not disappointed at all.  
  
He doesn't push his pants down any further, but instead spreads his thighs until they strain against the bonds of the trousers at his knees, and Arthur crouches down a little to get a better view through the crack in the wardrobe, which is larger than it appears. He's staring straight down his manservant's butthole, a contrast to the great soft pinkness of Merlin's dick—a small, dark orifice below.  
  
Merlin’s hands slide slowly underneath himself, disappearing for a moment and Arthur barely has time to wonder where they've gone before wriggling fingers emerge and Merlin's tenderly cupping his own pale buttcheeks, surprisingly plump and round for such a skinny boy. As he stretches his own hole further open, the orifice contracts several times, and Merlin's dick, though curled back in on itself so that it brushes his balls, jolts with two distinct twitches. Clearly, Merlin's aroused and he's here with intent to pleasure himself, the klutz.   
  
Arthur resists the urge to chuckle.  _Just how many times have you done this before? Did you really think you’d never get caught? Or is this your first...?_  
  
Arthur's heart races at the thought, that he's spying on Merlin's most intimate parts, and bites down on his lip against a groan as his manservant, oblivious, spreads himself further open, completely aroused and prepared to pleasure himself in Arthur's own bed.   
  
 _Such gall!_   
  
He presses a palm to the growing fire in his own groin, feeling it pulse eagerly against his skin. Arthur resists the temptation to rub furiously and bring himself off right there, wanting instead to keep a clear mind for the rest of Merlin's pleasure session, so that he can remember it clearly, keep it tucked away in his head for what he suspects will be many, many future wanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin is panting—not steadily, but the heavy bursts issuing every so open from his open mouth are desperate,  _and much hotter_ , Arthur thinks.    
  
Merlin does something strange then, reaching around to the front of his body and grabbing his own cock, but not holding it around the base as if to jerk off like Arthur expects. Instead, he guides his cock downwards towards his pinkened butthole, stretching it gently. With his other hand, he gives his balls a quick squeeze, and holding his cock in place, lifts his palm to his mouth and licks a huge stripe down it with his soft pink tongue and an obscene wet smacking sound.   
  
Lifting a knee, he hooks his arm underneath it and strokes the wet hand over his cock, presumably to lubricate it, though for what Arthur doesn't know.    
  
"Oh!" Merlin cries softly, the first real sound he's made, and follows it with a gasp. With his right hand he holds his cock pressed flush against him, and when the slickened wet fingers of his left hand, presses his cock against his own butthole.    
  
The pulse in Arthur's ears is deafening. His face feels like it's aflame and the pressure in his pants is overwhelming. His dick feels like it's in a dungeon, it's so trapped.    
  
As quietly as possible, he lifts his tunic and fumbles until he opens his belt. It hangs open at his hips as he rubs short, rough circles into his crotch, watching Merlin's fingers converge at that point in his center as he shoves his own cock in deeper, into what Arthur imagines is a tight, wet heat. His face is a picture of concentration and learned discipline.   
  
_He's done this before...!_   
  
Arthur hears every one of the slick squelches in the silence, is acutely aware of his own shallow panting and how not even Merlin is as winded--and he's the one contorting himself so!   
  
His manservant clenches his buttocks around his own cock, and Arthur imagines the squeeze must feel wonderful around Merlin's length, gives his own erection a light squeeze. Merlin's mouth has dropped half-open; he's panting openly now as he draws his cock out from his hole. There's a brief sting of disappointment for Arthur-- _oh it's over already_ \--but then Merlin groans long and languid, not actually pulling his cock out fully, but stopping just before the tip is revealed and then forcing it all the way back up inside himself.   
  
Arthur's awed. He had no idea that a hole could be used for self-pleasure, no idea private parts could be so flexible!  _Have to try it myself,_  he thinks fleetingly, but then Merlin is pulling his slick length slowly back out, sliding it wetly back in, shallow thrusts with quiet squelches and hard gasps.   
  
His blue eyes are darkened with pleasure, high cheekbones just as flushed as his cock and balls now as he fucks himself with his own dick like the sex toys Arthur's heard about and even seen but never used on himself, never had the courage to purchase.  _Guess I'll have to buy one_ , because if Merlin's reaction is anything to go by, and  _oh, is it ever_ , then it must be enjoyable.   
  
He's lost in obvious pleasure as he thrusts his head back, dark locks pressing deep into the same soft pillow Arthur sleeps on as he fucks himself earnestly, gripping his balls with both hands now, using it as leverage to push and pull his cock, which slides in and out from between those pale, full buttcheeks as Arthur finds himself wanting to squeeze them, smack them, until they're as red and enflamed as Merlin's balls, sac full between his legs.    
  
It's a thought he’s never had before, inspired and awakened by the sight in front of him. He's dropped his pants now, not caring if he gets caught in his desperation to touch himself, shamelessly grinding into his own fist.    
  
And just when he thinks it can't get better, Merlin kicks off his trousers the rest of the way and lefts his legs off the bed and begins to fuck himself in earnest, cock disappearing and reappearing in rapid anticipation of his climax. He's moaning openly now, sucks in both his lips when he realizes it to keep silent.   
  
"Oh yeah," he whispers, forgetting himself as he stretches open one cheek and keeps relentlessly working his cock. "Oh.  _Yes!_ "   
  
_Not long now_ , Arthur knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin's full lips fall open, parting for groans drawn out from deep in his chest. "Unhhh.  _Oh-hohhh!_ " he moans, writhing on the bed as if possessed, panting and squeezing his own buttocks, thrashing as he shimmies the tunic wildly up his heaving chest to tweak the hard nub of his nipples, pushing his balls down hard as if they, too, could be consumed by his butthole, as if he wants to take in all of himself in his ecstasy...    
  
"Unnnhhh…" he grunts, working working hard for this; his forehead glints with a soft sheen of sweat.   
  
He raises himself on his elbows, stomach muscles tightening, looks down at himself and moans out, " _Ohhh._  Arthur..."    
  
At first Arthur's not sure he heard right. His eyes widen and he stares and stops trying to get himself off, really listening now. Merlin's quiet, dark lashes fluttering feverishly, cheeks stained pink, his eyes black with lust, back arched almost completely off the bed.   
  
He releases his cock and it pops out of his hole, free. " _Unnnhh._  Arthur, Arthur, oh Arthur! Touch me, Arthur!” he chants, mindlessly--   
  
"Oh yes! There! Yes sire!"   
  
\--and Arthur's driven insane by the sound of his name, muttered and distorted by Merlin's impending orgasm, and pumps himself hard, thinking of nothing else. Everything is Merlin, Merlin, gorgeous, stupid, impulsive Merlin, crying out for  _him_ , Arthur, using his cock as a substitute for Arthur’s aching own. It’s all Merlin, thrusting rapidly up, up, like his hips could fly up off the bed, into the air.   
  
Suddenly, unexpectedly, Merlin lets go of himself completely, his cock twitching like it’s alive, with Merlin still thrusting his hips fiercely at the air. He clearly knows it’s coming; he dangles a hand in front of his cockhead as it spasms and dutifully squirts, covering his fingers with clear, runny juices.   
  
Merlin falls back with a deep sigh, the blood red blankets cool against his skin. His chest rises and falls with his still-racing heart, as he brings the juiced-up hand to his mouth and licks it clean all over like it’s delicious. Some of it’s dripping down his cock,  _dripping on my bed_ .    
  
As Merlin slurps, really going at it, lips pink and shiny and wet to match his spent dick, the sight of his body in afterbliss and the slopping drinking of his own cockjuices sends Arthur over the edge, spurting and painting the inside of his wardrobe with thick, gooey strands of pleasure, which he rides out with a high, quiet whine because it’s all the noise he can make, until his world whites out into pure pleasure and the darkness of the wardrobe's insides.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is complete in itself, but I'd still like to do a sequel if there is enough interest. Maybe I'll call it the Narnia 'verse, cuz I'm a terrible person like that...


End file.
